


Say Yes To This

by lalunanocturnal



Series: Zutara Week 2020 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BUT ALSO HAPPY, Canon Compliant, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kataang - Freeform, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Post-War, Sad Ending, Slow Burn, Zutara, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2020, aged-up, but so worth it, maiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunanocturnal/pseuds/lalunanocturnal
Summary: A waterbender and a firebender walk into a bar. It sounds like a joke. But after a few drinks and a few laughs, the temptation to stay in each other’s arms is no laughing matter.Inspired by “Say No to This” from Hamilton.Zutara Week - Prompt: Hesitancy
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848067
Comments: 20
Kudos: 97
Collections: Zutara Week 2020





	Say Yes To This

**Author's Note:**

> The question is; how do you make Zutara Canon Compliant? And thus, I give you this! It takes place between the ending of Last Airbender and Korra.
> 
> I, for one, think we all need more Zutara smut in our lives. I know it’s a small audience, so please be aware, this is (eventually) a very sexy fic! But classy. This turned out longer than I expected so there is some juicy plot to get through before the pay off. Everyone is aged up 6 years.
> 
> ;D Enjoy!

The Fire Lord was not entirely sure where his exhaustion came from on this particular day.

It could be physical exhaustion. Despite his duties nowadays being mostly political and diplomatic, the leader of the new Fire Nation could not be seen as weak. His schedule would almost always completely fill with meetings, delegations, greet foreign nationals, travel and banquets, so his only free moment to polish his forms and his bending was at dawn. He rose with the sun and was bathed and dressed before it even reached the lowest pagoda in the palace.

It could be mental exhaustion. The war was nearly 6 years in the past, and yet he still had to clean up the mess his corrupt father left. Fixing the past was never easy, especially when the present wasn’t always as stable as he would have liked. New problems in a reestablished nation came up everyday. Villages that were in peril, rebels trying to dethrone him, rocky finances. He put out one fire and two more would pop up. The days were easier now that he had a solid council of advisers to assist him, and with age came wisdom. But the world was always changing, and he had to change with it.

Of course, it could be a spiritual exhaustion too. Fire Lord Zuko didn’t exactly have an easy going childhood. He had never experienced a carefree life with friends and pleasant memories. His warmest days had been spent with The Avatar, traveling and training him and forging bonds with his friends, who eventually became his as well. But they were short lived, and upon his corrination, they were almost entirely nonexistent. Occasionally, and always at the insistence of Uncle Iroh, he had a day off. He would visit Ba Sing Se and have tea with his Uncle and Avatar Aang. Katara and Sokka always welcomed him to see the progress in the Southern Water Tribe restoration. And a few times, the whole Gang would join him on Ember Island for a day of no stress and only laughs.

When was the last time they did that together? 2 years? 3? He could use a break right now...

He allowed himself a moment to miss Mai. More often than not these days, the woman filled him with frustration. He always admired her strong hand and ability to call him out when he needed it. Lately, it seemed like he either didn’t have the time, the patience, or both for her. She had only written him once since she decided to stay with her parents in the reformed colonies for a few weeks. The Fire Lord wasn’t sure if it was her he missed, or just that steady presence of someone who was always there. A constant. A guiding star. He longed for some kind of familiarity to brighten his day today.

“Fire Lord Sir?” A servant came to his door and bowed. “The councilmen and the ambassador to the Southern Water Tribe have arrived and are waiting for you in the throne room.”

“The ambassador?” Zuko checked. But she had said she couldn’t make it this trip. In fact, the Southern Restoration Project had caused her absence for the past few meetings of the nations.

“Ambassador Katara joined at the last minute my Lord. She apologizes for not having time to properly send a letter confirming her attendance.”

There was a flicker of something in Zuko’s chest. It had been so long since he had felt it... could it be... _excitement_?

“Tell them I’ll join them shortly.”

“Very well my Lord.” He bowed and briskly ran off to carry out his order.

Zuko went to his full length mirror to check himself before attending to his guests. His heavy shoulder ornamentation and armor is not what caught his eye. He not only felt tired, but he _looked_ tired. His bags under his good eye were noticeable to him, and his long black hair was extremely out of place. He took a moment to splash his face with cold water and readjusted his top knot and gold crown around it. This will have to do. He just hoped Katara wouldn’t notice.

She stood out like a beacon among the older, and mostly male delegates. Like a tall beautiful lighthouse on a stormy sea. He had to make his way through each of the other tribesmen, greeting them formally and in a certain order that would not offend their position or stature. He kept catching Katara’s gaze out of the corner of his eye.

Finally he could properly greet her. They both moved at the same time, clearly equally eager to greet their long time friend.

Katara placed a fist into her other open palm and bowed in a traditional Fire Nation greeting.

“Fire Lord Zuko.” Her voice was deep, too deep. And her bow too low. Zuko picked up on her mockery, and absolutely played along.

“Master Katara, Ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe.” He bowed. “I am honored you have taken time out of your busy schedule to grace me with your presence.”

“The great Fire Lord would know a thing or two about honor.” She remained bowed, but he caught her peaking one eye open, smirking. “About as much as he knows about the Sugi horn.”

“Careful Sifu, or one may be thrown into the dungeon...”

“Do your worst, My _Lord_...”

Zuko couldn’t take it. He cracked a smile, which turned into a laugh. Katara joined him, their farce officially shattered. With the false formalities gone, Katara broke tradition, and wrapped her arms around her friend in a warm embrace that he had be craving. He closed his eyes as he hugged her, the familiar smell of her hair and feel of her frame bringing him to a place of comfort. She had not changed much since he last saw her. Over the years, her transition into womanhood had been hard to ignore. Her figure had matured into a perfect hour glass and yet still maintained her toned muscles from waterbending combat. She had learned to master her dark curls as well as bending, always pinning half of it back, as if it made the beautiful bush any thinner. But her eyes were always bright with childlike curiosity and also deep with wisdom.

Katara was possibly the only person from the war Zuko got to see often thanks to her title in the Fire Nation. Sokka was now chief, and could never leave the tribe unprotected. Toph and Aang were spearheading the construction of Republic City, where all nations would be united. But he had always had a special place in his heart for Katara. She had been on the front lines with him during the defeat of his sister, and since then, she was always by his side during any quarrels within the nations.

The hug had gone on a bit too long, they both sensed, and parted to look at each other properly. “It’s so good to see you Katara.” His voice was filled with warmth and affection.

“It hasn’t been that long! We kicked some ass 4 months ago in the earth kingdom! The rebels who were trying to start an authoritarian nation of traitors, remember?”

“That was only 4 months ago? Feels like years...” If his exhaustion didn’t show in his face, it did in his voice. And Katara heard it.

She looked at her powerful friend, scanning his face. There was a shadow in his eyes, like something eclipsing the sun. She felt a pang in her heart. It hadn’t been that long, had it? Had she neglected him? She had been caught up in her own drama lately... and coming to the Fire Nation was supposed to be a chance to escape... but maybe he needed an escape too, she thought.

“Where’s Mai?” Katara changed the subject to something she hoped would be more pleasant.

“Um... with her parents. She wanted to visit them for the summer. How’s Aang? I haven’t received a letter from him in a few weeks. Must be busy.”

“Oh yeah, super busy...” Her eyes strayed away from his when she responded. She hoped he didn’t notice. But he did.

A servant came by with a tray of wine goblets. They both eagerly took one and toasted before gulping down a generous first sip.

“Wow I missed Fire Nation wine. Always has a nice kick.”

“It’s an acquired taste... but it gets the job done. I’ll never understand how Uncle can polish off a bottle by himself. It’s potent stuff.”

“That’s why I like it! Although, I suppose we have to be careful, official world leader business meetings and all.”

“Right. Must maintain professional decorum...” Zuko said it almost disappointed. He already was having so much fun just talking to Katara in a laid back way he wasn’t used to.

But then she had a mischievous smile and a brow quirked. She leaned into his ear and whispered, “For now...” For some reason, that low frequency in her tender voice sent a bolt through Zuko’s system that he had not felt since the last time he redirected lighting...

* * *

The conference had been scheduled to last the full week. Zuko was used to long drawn out meetings with nobles from all of the nations. But he never expected the breath of fresh air that was Katara. She made sure she was present at every meeting, no matter how many other obligations she had to the various tradesman around the capitol. When she could, she would sit next to Zuko, and he constantly consulted her through the week. When she had to take her place elsewhere, she was always trying to catch his eye during the most boring parts of the meeting, and make silly faces at him. It was a struggle not to chuckle during the speeches and concerns of her fellow tribesman. But the Fire Lord was grateful to her nonetheless.

When the day’s political meetings were over, and when Zuko was finished with remaining Fire Nation duties, he and Katara would walk in the gardens, talking about literally anything except their respective jobs to their nations. They told embarrassing childhood stories, some travel disasters, training tips. Those precious hours were the only few that Zuko didn’t feel the weight of the world on his shoulders. It seemed to him, she was somewhat going out of her way just to make him smile. She even got up at dawn to spar with him one morning, he knows she hates mornings. Waterbenders loved the moon more than the sun. But he found himself in a good mood all day just from that challenging clash of water and fire. He hoped she was also enjoying herself, but intuition bubbled in his mind; Was she doing all this for him? Or did she feel the same sense of being overwhelmed like he did?

It was the last meeting of the last day of the Southern Water Tribe conference. Normally, Zuko would be counting down the minutes to when he could relax in his palace without exterior stress. But as the councilman wrapped up the week’s conclusions, Zuko looked at Katara and felt his stomach tug itself inward. Tomorrow, not only would the tribesman leave, but so would Katara.

The meeting adjourned. The Fire Lord said his formal farewells to the councilmen, and insisted they all join the celebratory banquet that evening. Of course, no one declined. Katara was last in the room with him. He felt his posture instantly melt knowing he could be himself in her presence. She hung back on purpose, of course. She was hoping to share a clever idea with her burnt out friend.

“Good job keeping the peace Fire Lord.” Katara said.

“No thanks to you! Since when were you so goofy in formal meetings? Is this some kind of Aang influence?” Normally that kind of insolence irked Zuko. He took his duties very seriously. But this week just felt different.

“Oh please. You know this week was just a formality! Besides, most of those stooges were sent to us from the north. You know I normally love being the serious one, especially when it comes to my people. But I don’t know... you looked like you needed it.”

“I needed it?” Zuko was suspicious.

“Just like I’m normally the strict matriarch of the group, you’ve always been the group curmudgeon.”

“Excuse me...”

“But you look extra... curmudgeon-y.”

“Wow, is that the vocabulary of an ambassador?” He teased.

“I’ll don my mask again at the banquet, My Loooord.”

“Oh right, this damn banquet. Ugh... guess I can be a curmudgeon a little longer.” He sighed. The realization made him straighten his stance and resume being the powerful Fire Lord he always had to be. But Katara still had mischief in her eyes. This was her chance...

“You know, it is my last night here... and you’ve only been to a hundred fire nation banquets...”

“I’m listening.”

“Let’s ditch!”

“What? Katara? The Fire Lord can’t be seen ‘ditching’ his own banquet! Especially one held for a nation that we destroyed. It wouldn’t be honorable.”

“You didn’t destroy anything Zuko. That was your father. And we wouldn’t just not show up! We can go for the beginning, then sneak out! I’ve always wanted to see the real capitol night life, not just the luxury of the palace.”

“It sounds risky...”

“Come on... you used to love sneaking around, Blue Spirit.”

“I can’t exactly wear a mask anymore. I’d be recognized.” He pointed to his very prominent scar.

“Wear that cool hood. Trust me, people only see what they want to see.” He still looked hesitant. But she knew he was thinking about it. Katara reached out a hand to his, pleading. “I just want to see you relax a little. And it won’t happen within these walls.” She was right. Zuko also sensed something in her eyes that wasn’t just sympathy for him. Maybe she needed this too.

Zuko nodded his approval. “Alright. Meet me at the top of the stairs after the first course is finished. I can tell my staff to make excuses for me. I know the best exit where we won’t be seen.” Katara was beaming.

After the first course at the banquet, and several glasses of Fire Nation wine, it was obvious that none of the delegates would miss the Fire Lord, or possibly even notice he was gone. He made his excuses to the few who were paying attention, and left them to eat, drink and be merry while watching his fire dancers perform for them. Zuko left first, followed by Katara a few minutes later. They each agreed to change into less conspicuous outfits and meet at the South Gate.

Zuko went for all black along with his gold rimmed cloak. Old habits die hard, and he didn’t know another way to blend in. Katara arrived at the gate sometime after him. She had opted for traditional fire nation clothes; a long red skirt with a gold belt, and tight cropped top with gold beads embroidered along the hem, and gold bangles that lined her wrists. It had been a while since he had seen so much of her skin. It was hard not to notice the firm lines of her abdominal muscles that her midriff revealed, leading up to her perky but full breasts under her golden jewels.

“I feel over dressed.” She said, gesturing to her attire.

“As long as you can scale a wall in that thing.” He pointed to a portion of the wall with a few bricks protruding. “There’s a blind spot for the guards here. Makes for a good escape.”

“Oh _hell_ yes. Feels like old times.” That was exactly how it felt for him too.

With her never failing agility, Katara hopped up and over the wall with Zuko following behind her. They didn’t make a sound as they descended, and scampered off into the night. He felt a thrill of adrenedline rush through his body. He hadn’t realized how much he needed this. He also didn’t realize how much Katara needed it too...

Katara had been right, no one even glanced at Zuko under his hood. He was just another face in the crowd. He led her through his streets that he didn’t see enough of. He took her to the night market by the pier, where lamps reflected on the water and delicious food coated the air. He took her through some street vendors where she window shopped and gawked at the latest Fire Nation fashion. He took her to the main city square, where a large white fountain gushed both water and fire as street performers drew crowds at it’s base for spare coins. Zuko always knew his city was beautiful, but it looked so much more impressive through those bright blue eyes.

Their bellies were full of street food and their feet began to ache from all the walking. But the night was young, and neither of them were ready to part ways.

“You know,” Katara said, “If the whole Fire Lord thing doesn’t work out, you’d make an excellent tour guide.”

“Duly noted.” He said.

“Wait! I’ve always wanted to try one of the capital’s izakayas! I bet you have the best drinks.”

“You want to go to a bar?”

“Yeah! It will give us a chance to rest our feet. And you know I love your wine, but I have to try Fire Nation whiskey.” Zuko thought about it. As uncouth as a royal family member going into a common bar sounded, he could use a drink. “I think I see one on the corner! Let’s try it. Come on!” She wrapped her arms around one of his elbows, and dragged him to the dimly lit corner.

Inside wasn’t much brighter. There were a few red lamps lit throughout the small establishment, bathing everything in a warm glow. There weren’t too many patrons. Just a few scattered in the comfy looking booths. There was plenty of room at the bar, however. And that is exactly where Katara seated them.

“What’re we having?” The bartender, an older man with a thin ponytail asked while drying a glass.

“Two shots of your best whisky.” Katara ordered.

“Hope you like it spicy...” He warned. Nonetheless, he bent below the bar and pulled out two small glasses and a bottle of amber liquid. Zuko put a coin down for him, along with an extra for tip. They each took a glass between their fingers and held them towards each other.

“To new adventures with old friends.” Katara toasted. That made Zuko smile. It was a warm and true notion. They clanked glasses, and tossed the contents back, throwing their heads to face the ceiling.

Zuko came away with a refreshing “Ahh” sound and the warm liquid traveled down his throat. He didn’t drink whiskey often, only when he needed to take the edge off. But tonight it was working wonders. He turned to Katara to get her review, only to find her wide-eyed with her tongue out.

“Water!” She begged. “Need water! How can you people drink this stuff?!” She was looking around for a container with something she could bend into her burning mouth.

“Oh no, you don’t want water.” Zuko said. “It’ll make it worse. Sir?” He waved down the bartender who was somehow keeping a straight face. “Two Fire Lilies please.”

“Right away sir.” He disappeared at the end of the bar. He took longer to prepare the drinks this time, since it wasn’t just a simple pour. He returned with two tall glasses, garnished with a red lily. Katara grabbed it and took a hefty sip. She blew out a huffy sigh in relief.

“Phew! That was rough. Do you guys have to make everything spiced?”

“This isn’t.” Zuko gestured to the new beverage and took a sip himself. “This one more your taste?”

Katara was already taking another gulp. “It’s delicious! What is it?”

“It’s a local secret. We serve them at formal events like weddings. It’s a blend of ice and fruit with some wine and a lighter whiskey added.”

“It’s better than that oasis drink. I could drink 10 of these.”

“Do that and I’ll have to carry you back.”

“Fine. But I’m gonna need at least one more.” She pointed to her now empty glass.

But, there were in fact 3 more Fire Lilies each. Before they even finished their third, the bartender brought them another round of shots on the house. This time, it was a more palatable whiskey that didn’t set Katara’s mouth on fire. Zuko was surprised by Katara’s tolerance. They were both certainly feeling the effects of the alcohol. Katara swayed a bit more after each drink, and Zuko struggled to hit every consonant when he spoke. But Katara had the cutest blush coloring her cheeks. Her hooded eyes made her stare more alluring than intoxicated. What were they drinking down in the South Pole?

“Can you imagine if we had to ride Appa back home right now?” Katara giggled. She was clearly a giggly drunk. The wise bartender had since brought them water to sip on. They were now the only patrons in the place, and he probably wanted to close up. But he didn’t say a word, and just continued to wipe down the bar.

“Oh man, there were days on that thing I wood... wouldn’t have a thing in my sssomach. And I still wanted to puke.” Zuko struggled to say. He downed his water. The Fire Lord never lost control after all. The bartender filled his glass again. He would be getting a huge tip.

“Tellllll me about it.” She lingered on some words too long. It was oddly endearing. “But ever since Aang fleeeew off to Republic City after that marriage argument, just thinking about flying makes me queasy...”

Zuko did a double take. “Marriage? What marriage?”

Katara’s eyes went wide, and she flung a hand to her mouth. Apparently, she was also a loose lipped drunk. She buried her face in her hands. “Shit...” he heard her whisper. Suddenly all of her childlike youth drained from her eyes.

“Katara? Is...is everything okay?” The moment was oddly sobering. She took away her hands and relaxed her shoulders, staring blankly at the bar.

“I guess if there is anyone for me to talk to about it, it’s you.” She resigned herself. But she didn’t even look up at him. “Aang doesn’t want to get married... something to do with the air nomads. He says they believed in loving freely and he would only ever want me by his side... but the concept of marriage is against his beliefs. Which I do respect and all... but...” Her hand drifted to her necklace. Zuko was now very familiar with Water Tribe customs. He was even more familiar with Katara’s necklace. Her mother’s betrothal necklace and her prized possession.

“It’sss silly.” She brushed it off. “Issa silly romantic notion. That’s what I get for listening to a fortune teller when I was 14...”

Zuko had no idea what she was talking about. His brain was swimming in alcohol, but he saw Katara’s pain with vivid clarity. Wonderful, beautiful, big hearted Katara wasn’t even mad at her long term partner. She understood the value of tradition, but that didn’t mean it couldn’t sting. Worrying about imposing her beliefs on his probably added an extra layer to her strife. He felt a pang in his heart seeing her sad eyes and small smile. It wasn’t anger at his friend for doing this to a wonderful woman. Aang had his reasons just as Katara had hers. It was’t exactly pity, because Katara was many things, but never someone to be pitied. It felt familiar... long ago on Ember Island. Mai talking to that muscle head...

He could work it out later. Zuko put a hand on hers and squeezed. “It’s not silly Katara. It’s important to you, isn’t it?” She didn’t respond. Which seemed like enough of an answer. “Don’t compromise your happiness just to make someone else you love happy.” Zuko didn’t sound like himself. It was as if Uncle Iroh had possessed him. He retreated for a moment. Maybe he wasn’t even speaking to Katara, but was speaking to himself. He stared intensely at his water glass.

All Katara could see from this angle was a hint of the scar behind a hood. Even without seeing his expression, she sensed his own breaking heart. “It’s not easy. When someone loves you, but you don’t like how they love you.” He said into the glass and took a large gulp.

“Is... is that how you feel about Mai?” She acted on instinct. But the alcohol helped too. “I know she isn’t just gone to visit her family Zuko...”

Zuko didn’t react. It actually only just dawned on him that that was exactly how he felt about Mai. How her cold indifference wounded him everyday. How she wasn’t as passionate as he was about leading their nation. How she would always stand by his side and encourage him, but never try and help, leaving him to feel so lonely, despite her standing next to him.

Katara would later blame the 4 drinks and 2 shots. But deep down she knew, it was the genuine pain she felt seeing how stoic Zuko looked that made her scoot her seat closer, wrap an arm around him, and nuzzle her head between his chin and shoulder.

Zuko inhaled her natural scent. Like incense and a citrus oil. Her bushy hair tickled his skin and made his sense of touch come alive. He touched a hand to her thigh and leaned in closer to her warmth. He knew Katara was a gifted healer. Maybe she was healing him right now and she didn’t even know it.

Zuko didn’t like this feeling. Or rather, he did like it, more than he should, and that’s why he didn’t like it. Katara’s full weight was on him, and he prayed it wasn’t a full moon, or her blood bending may make her feel his heart thundering in his chest.

“Drunk...” He mumbled. “We’re drunk.”

“We _drunk_ a lot...” She giggled.

“I have some tea from Iroh. For special occasions.”

“Drunk occasions?”

“Precisely. It’s back in my room. We’ll have to sneaked back in. Think you can handle it?”

“Please... Sokka and I would drink mead to keep warm when ice fishing. And that involved sharp objects.” Ah. So that explained it.

Zuko paid, and generously tipped the barkeep. Zuko was feeling a little more clear headed, but there must still be plenty of alcohol in him, because he could have sworn he heard the barkeep as they stepped outside say, “Thank you, My Lord.”

They snuck back in silently the way they left. The adrenaline from listening for his guards’ footsteps was momentarily sobering. Katara too, was sharp and focused. Must be a secret benefit of bending; always ready, despite certain toxins in their systems. She followed his every move until they reached the hallway where the entrance to his room was, with two intimidating guards in front. Zuko shushed Katara and hid her behind a plant before sauntering over to his guards, making up a story about how he needed them to check a neighboring hallway, and to not ask questions. They did as they were told, not even caring about his casual attire, and left the door unguarded for Katara and Zuko to sneak in, bursting into a fit of giggles.

Upon entering his room, Zuko rushed to an ornate cabinet where he kept several valuables. Royal jewels, artifacts, important documents. In the back, he kept a golden jar with the special tea his Uncle sent him in the event The Fire Lord over indulged and needed a fast pick-me-up. Emergencies only, his Uncle said. Zuko glanced at Katara, who at present was sprawled out on his bed, a dark calf peaking out of the long slit in her skirt and taking her hair out of her bun, releasing her untamed curls. Yes, this was certainly an emergency.

“I’ll make us some tea.” he said, stumbling when he got up.

“Oh no you don’t Sparky.” Drunk Katara said, using the affectionate nickname bestowed upon him by Toph. “As I recall, your tea is more like, what was it? Hot leaf juice?”

“Well I can’t exactly call in a servant who will see two world leaders inebriated in the royal bed chamber.”

“Pass me a kettle.” She said. There was one on the table in his lounge area along with several elegant tea cups. Zuko fetched the kettle. When he turned around, Katara was skillfully bending water from the pitcher on his bedside table with one hand. He opened the pot, and she sloshed it in. She then grabbed the jar and carefully measured the leaves in her palm before tossing them in with the water. “Could use some heat.”

“I told you, I can’t exactly send for someone to...”

“Ahem...” She coughed. “Fire Lord?”

“Oh...”

“You could really use this magic tea huh?” She smirked.

Zuko pouted as he held a steady flame in his palm. Katara held the kettle over it patiently. He watched her point her finger at the top and begin to rotate it in a circular motion, mixing the tea within the pot. Zuko found himself mesmerized by that delicate hand, spinning around and around...

“Done.” She said simply. It took Zuko a moment to come out of his trance. When he did, he ceased producing the flame. With a smooth move from her wrist, Katara bent the tea out through the spout, and guided two tendrils into two of the cups on the table in the lounge. They walked over to the recessed area in the floor with the table and huge pillows and took a seat with their cups. Silently, they each took an introductory sip.

They simultaneously gagged.

“Ugh! I thought you were better at making tea?” Zuko said.

“This is medicinal tea Zuko. It’s not meant to be flavorful.”

“How much do you suppose we have to drink?”

“All of it...”

“I prefer a hangover.”

“Drink up, turtle duck.” Katara bravely took another sip to encourage him as well. The Fire Lord obeyed.

The tea was certainly not an instant fix. Zuko’s head and body still felt heavy. By the way Katara kept leaning her head in her palm, he guessed the same for her. After a few sips, however, they both noticed they were feeling warm... in fact, they both started sweating a bit. Katara tugged at her collar. “I think it’s working... we’re sweating out the toxins...”

“Great...” Zuko moaned. But the effects still lingered, clouding his judgement. Zuko’s fingers tucked themselves under the rim of his thick black shirt he foolishly chose to remain discreet, and lifted it over his head. While his world was darkened by the fabric covering his eyes, he stopped, and slowly pulled it back down. Katara was staring at him with a dazed looked. “Oh, sorry...”

“I don’t mind.” She said. “Nothing I haven’t seen before.”

“Right... thanks.” He proceeded, and tossed the shirt aside, airing out his damp skin before returning to his cup. Katara hoped he couldn’t feel her eyes on him.

“I’m sorry Zuko.” She groaned. Zuko looked up from his cup, confused. “This was my brilliant idea. Sneaking out, getting drunk, now drinking what I think might be polar-bear-dog piss. And then I just unload the marriage thing on you... it was all so selfish.” She hugged herself and curled into the large sitting pillow.

“Katara, please...” he didn’t know what else to say. But he didn’t want her to say anything else. None of what she said was true. “You’re the least selfish person I know. You were only doing it to help me...”

“No... it was for me too.” She sighed. Her blue eyes turned glossy, preparing for tears. “I just... I wanted a break. A break from me I guess. It’s so hard... putting on this face for all these nations, but it feels like there’s a storm inside.” She buried her head in her knees. “I just always thought... I always thought he’d be there. And now I have to accept he might not be...” She was referring to Aang.

If anyone could relate to inner turmoil, it was Zuko. He once made himself ill just from the battle of good and evil within himself. He recognized her struggle. Zuko moved closer. He sat on the edge of her pillow with her. Immediately, she tucked her head under his chin, her safe place. Zuko moved an arm around her and felt tears on his neck.

“I know Katara. I know... wanting what is best, and wanting what we want are rarely the same thing. I’m so sorry... but I’m here for you. Whatever you need...”

“T-thank you Zuko...” She pressed a palm to his chest. She pressed her body even harder into his. “I... I want to be there for you too... I want... I want you to know that you deserve so much more...” She wanted to help his pain the way he was helping hers. She wished she knew how, but crying about her love life certainly didn’t seem like the right direction.

“Shhh...” he stroked her hair. He wanted to take care of her for once.

Her sobs began to shrink. She felt so safe here. Like this is where she was meant to be. She didn’t know what she needed. But she did know what she wanted. Right now, she just wanted Zuko to hold her. And Zuko wanted the same thing. Being needed was a feeling he was all too familiar with. But being wanted? This sensation was entirely new.

When Katara was done crying, she motioned to sit up. Their cheeks brushed when they went to righten themselves. They each felt a shock when their skin touched. Katara snapped her head to look into his eyes, wondering if maybe he had accidentally conjured lightening. If the electricity from Zuko was sent through the current on her wet cheeks. But he looked at her just as surprised. His good eye was wide. She could see the entire circumference of his amber iris. The scarred one looked dazed, or maybe entranced. She found herself taking note of his day-old stubble and thought he would look handsome with a beard... except he was so handsome now. But she just had to touch it. So she did. Her fingers grazed his jaw line and felt the sandy texture.

Zuko leaned into her touch. Her hand was so small on his jawline and so soft. He hadn’t been touched like this before. Maybe not since his mother stroked his face before he fell to sleep. It was comforting. But Katara’s hooded eyes were different. They were deep and sensual. Zuko was suddenly very aware of his quickened breath. Maybe it was the remaining booze in his blood, slowing down his cognitive functions. Or maybe it was the warmth of Katara’s bare stomach against his palm.

Katara’s hand moved from his cheek to a long strand of hair draped over his shoulder. She began twirling it around her finger, in awe of how straight and shinny his black mane was.

“When did it get so long...” She said in a dazed voice, biting her lip. Zuko’s eyes were glued to her mouth, watching a flash of teeth pushing at her flesh. He found himself wanting a taste too...

“I’ve been growing it for years... you know that. Fire Nation tradition...” His voice was low and gravelly. It reminded Katara of his voice when they were kids.

“I know... but it makes you look so... different.” She emphasized in a dreamy tone. It could have meant anything. His hair was different. So was his face. So was his position in society. So was his allegence. And so were his feelings... they were all so different. Not just over the past 6 years, but even now. He didn’t feel the same way he did when Katara greeted him a week ago.

“I am different.” He mused. He brought a hand to her cheek and cupped the side of her face. His hand was much larger, his fingers tickled the lobe of her ear. Why did this woman’s presence calm him so? Why did her skin feel so good? Why was her body pressing into his in just the right ways? Why was he having these thoughts right now...

Katara wasn’t thinking _why_ but _how_? How could his eyes soothe her the way they did? How could she feel so protective of a person while also feeling so protected herself? How was it possible that this man, the only man who had ever seen her true darkness, be so accepting? How could he make her not feel guilty for feeling so selfish? And how were his pectorals this hard beneath her fingers...

Katara was practically in his lap, sitting sideways. She wanted to be even closer if she could. The urge to mount him was becoming harder and harder to fight. She couldn’t stop looking into his eyes. She could see it there. He understood her. He understood her struggle and her pain. The need to be a strong leader, but also protecting a fragile heart. He was the same, wasn’t he? They both knew each other’s dark side. They had both seen the results of each other’s selfish whims. But they had both healed each other in the end. They were both stronger thanks to the other. They could defend their nations, win battles, save the world. But were either of them strong enough to protect themselves?

Right now, they were both weakening in each other’s arm. But they both remained hesitant. They stayed locked in this limbo, not sure what to do. Both sensed the desire to be consumed by the other. And they each wanted to be consumed. To indulge each other and protect the other from their pain. But they couldn’t... they shouldn’t...

“Zuko... I...” Katara tried to speak. “... I want to stay right here...” She was vague. But he knew what she meant.

“Stay...” he whispered. And that was all they needed to hear.

They motioned at the same instant, their mouths crashing into each other. Zuko kept a hand cupped on her jaw, Katara’s hand was around his neck, both pulling each other as close as possible. Despite the tea, Katara still tasted the whiskey on his lips, sweet and spicy. She lapped it up with her tongue. Every muscle in her body felt languid from the drinks, easily manipulated by desire.

Zuko felt his body buzzing. It was the same feeling he got when practicing his fire bending forms with the early morning sun. Heat rising in him, filling him up with light. It fueled his movements. His other hand wrapped around the small of her back, and she accepted the invitation. She climbed on top of him, straddling his hips, her knees pressed into the red cushion. The adjustment made her tower over him slightly, and she used it to her advantage. She threaded his hair through her fingers, digging her nails lightly into the base of his scalp. Their kisses became so wide, it was their mouths kissing rather than their lips.

She felt the vibration of his groans in his throat and she ground against him with her pelvis. She felt the shape of his manhood become more prominent. So she rode him harder.

A _very_ involuntary sounds came from deep within the Fire Lord’s throat. What was the waterbender doing to him?

They took a moment to breath against each other’s cheeks, their chests heaving. “Should we...” Katara said. But she didn’t finish, leaving the meaning hanging in the air between them. _Should we stop? Should we move? Should we never let each other go..._

“This... this isn’t...” he said between breaths. The hesitancy was back. They hadn’t gone too far yet... there was still time. But Zuko had never in his life felt weaker than he did with this water bending master seated on his lap.

“I swear if you say _honorable_...” she spat.

“Well, it’s not.”

“I know.” She sighed and pulled away, but still stayed firmly seated. She was hesitant too. But her resolve was weakening. Kissing Zuko had been like kissing the sun. Like she had been cold for days and finally there was a break in the clouds. Her hands had moved to his chest, at first for balance. But then her fingers splayed across his pectorals. She felt the strong muscles there and caressed his chest. “But I can’t...” she said... leaving the rest up to him.

“You can’t do this?” He tried to predict, thinking he should be saying the same.

“No...” she whispered. “I... I can’t say no to this.”

“Me neither.” He scooped her up in his arms and stood, carrying her to his bed. She wrapped her legs around him securely, even though she knew he’d never drop her. Their mouths were on each other again, her hands grabbing both sides of his face.

He lowered her to his bed gently until her back hit the deep red covers. But he remained hovering over her. He heard a jingle from her wrists. Those bangles could be distracting...

The Fire Lord took hold of her wrists with one hand and pinned them over the waterbender’s head, stretching his body for her to see. She could have freed herself, if she wanted... instead she chose to drink in his frame. Zuko, she realized, looked like any of the expensive art pieces that decorated his palace. His skin was white alabaster marble, smooth and finely chiseled. His eyes were like two jewels. His hair hung loosely around his shoulders like velvet curtains.

He drank her in as well. Those ocean eyes were blown and dilated with lust. Lust for him. It fueled him like no comet ever could.

He broke the trance to taste her neck, his hand still binding hers. He kissed and nipped at the tendons, sending Katara into full body convulses. Her hips bucked up automatically from the intense pleasure that just his mouth gave her. She was almost positive he was burning her skin with every stroke of his tongue.

Her body wiggled and thrashed under him. She wanted to feel more of him, not just his mouth. She slipped her hands through the bangles, making her clever escape. Her strong legs then wrapped around his waist, and she threw him to the side, reversing their positions so now she was in charge. The Fire Lord looked up at her, stunned. Then again, he had sparred with her that week, he knew what she was capable of.

Now it was her kissing him. She started with his mouth, teasing him by withdrawing her face as his lips sought after hers, like he was parched and dying for a sip. She obliged, with lighter, more intimate kisses, gently sliding her tongue in to meet his. Then she migrated over to his cheek, but to his surprise, it was his scarred cheek. She kissed it lightly, almost with reverence. She carefully went down his jaw, then pecked his mangled ear. The damaged nerves weren’t capable of feeling her lips, but he felt it elsewhere. He felt it in his chest where his heart beat so fast, he made audible breathes in her ear.

She journeyed southward. A peck on his clavicle, a lick on his sternum, a gentle bite and suck right under his pectorals. He groaned when her tongue glided over a nipple. Zuko gripped the sheets at her slow foreplay. Katara’s mouth burned like ice on his skin, taking her time, teasing him.

He liked her kind of intimacy. He was used to quick bursts of passion, flames burning too hot too quickly. But she was slow and patient, like water in a river, carving out the land to her desired shape.

Suddenly she sat up. Zuko’s eyes had closed involuntarily so he could better indulge her mouth on his skin, but now he opened them to see her face softening. She reached behind her, pulling a string that bound her top. He saw it loosen. He saw her pull it down slowly and cast it aside. Then her saw her bare chest. Her breasts were perky but full, with hard dark circles in the center of those perfect brown spheres.

Katara blushed, shy and embarrassed, not sure how her body might look to Zuko undressed. He lifted himself up on his elbows, then pushed up into a sitting position. Both hands went to cup each breast gently. From this angle, Katara above him looking below, his eyes cast down, it was as if he was worshipping her form. Zuko closed his mouth around one of her aroused nipples, and lightly sucked, testing her pleasure. She confirmed her satisfaction with a loud sigh, throwing her head back in ecstasy.

He massaged her mounds as he flitted his tongue back and forth between both nipples, giving them equal attention. He could taste the salty sweat the tea had released, and it made his mouth water. He released low moans of pleasure himself, loving the taste and feel of her. Katara threaded her fingers through his hair, encouraging him.

“Mmm, _Zukooo_...” she moaned his name, lingering on the vowels, and that was just too much.

The Fire Lord resumed control. He hooked a strong arm around her waist and flipped her over, looming over her once again with a smirk.

“That’s _Fire_ _Lord_ Zuko...” he teased.

“I didn’t mean to offend Your Majesty.” She played along. “What can I offer the great Fire Lord?”

With a devious smirk, he scooted down the bed. He hooked a finger around the hem of her skirt, but looked up at her for permission. She granted it by lifted her hips, so he could slide the garment off easily. He was rewarded with sharp and beautiful hips, firm tanned thighs, and a soft tuft of hair below the sharp line of her fully exposed abdomen.

“You’re beautiful.” He said in a low whisper, full of admiration.

Katara’s modesty interfered, and she bent her knees to try and cover herself. But she blushed and smiled, feeling just as beautiful as he claimed. This filled Zuko with so much affection, he climbed back up to her, careful not to press his full weight on her, and kissed her deeply while his hand caressed her outline. Starting under her arm, slowly tracing her down to the dip in her waist, skimming over a firm buttocks and finally grasping her thigh firmly.

He felt a tug at his hem and looked down to see Katara pawing at his pants. He took the hint. “It’s only fair.” He said, and sat up, peeled them off, balancing on one knee at a time, then kneeled over her. Katara sat up on her elbows for a better look.

Zuko was back lite by the candles behind him. They made the outline of his hair glow. Katara had not noticed before, but there were faint freckles from years of training in the sun. They darted his shoulders and chest in varying degrees of visibility. She followed the trail down his smooth chest, smooth stomach, and ended where white skin became wiry dark black hair where his long hard manhood hung proudly. Even naked, Zuko looked strong and powerful and unashamed. A new wave of arousal crashed through Katara at the sight.

She sat up straight, similar to when she had Zuko trapped between her legs. She took his length into her hands, gave it an experimental stroke. Zuko exhaled sharply through his nostrils. Was she imagining it, or did his breath just emit steam? She took a another pull, and began stroking him rhythmically. She didn’t need bending to feel his girth expand and harden in her hands.

“Katara...” he moaned. “Please...” Did the Fire Lord just... _beg_?

Filled with a new found power, like learning a new bending technique, Katara leaned forward, and took him into her mouth. “Ah!” He vocally expressed his delight... even if it sounded like pain.

She sucked at him slowly, taking breaks to circle the tip with her tongue. Zuko felt his knees go weak, but he would not tremble. The Fire Lord _never_ trembled. The Fire Lord also did not moan or beg, but that was now out the window. She gained speed, moaning with pleasure herself from the taste of him, her hand still pumping his base while that wicked tongue flicked the tip before swallowing his whole length. The vibrations went from her throat to his groin. If she kept this up... he might...

No, not yet.

He lifted her chin to look up at him. Her lips were swollen from her efforts, and glossy with spit. She was so fucking gorgeous. He had to kiss those lips and push her back towards the bed. It was his turn now. It was obvious he was ready, but he had to make sure Katara was taken care of too.

Katara watched his strong shoulder blades shift like cresting waves as he climbed down between her legs, his hair trailing behind his head, tickling the soft skin of her thighs. His top knot somehow had still not come undone. Gently, his hands spread her legs wide. He blew hot air against her thighs. No fair... he better not be using bending to turn her on. But then she saw a flick of his tongue. A flash of pink and it was gone, buried at the epicenter of her legs. She threw her head back into the pillow, indulging in the bolt of lightening the firebender had just shot through her.

He found her gem, swollen and tempting. He pressed his tongue into the small mound of flesh and felt her tremble. So of course he did it again, reaching a long arm up to grab her breast and squeeze one in time with his licks, then his fingers moved to lightly pinch her hard nipple.

“Z-Zuko!” She screamed. It was all too much, too good. It wasn’t supposed to be this good...

Zuko’s fingers were good for more than just bending, as Katara quickly learned. He moved an unused hand below where his mouth was lapping up her swollen jewel, and skillfully inserted two fingers, slowly pumping in time with his tongue. Katara yelped, bucking into his touches, wanting more and more. Her warm wet center was tight around his fingers, but she loosened for him with every thrust.

He didn’t stop until both his mouth and her entrance had drenched the sheets. He couldn’t hold back any longer. It wasn’t enough to just pleasure her, he wanted to be consumed by her.

Katara felt the need too. She wanted more than just feeling Zuko, she wanted to be full of him. Her hands grabbed those freckled shoulders and hoisted him up to face her, lining up their bodies perfectly so every inch of skin touched, his hard manhood paused at her entrance.

They looked deep into each other’s eyes, searching for more hesitancy. But found none. She wrapped her arms around his back, he buried his face in her neck. Gently, he thrusted. He felt her nails in his skin before he felt the heat of her flesh. He only dipped in, not wanting to hurt her. He retreated, and thrust in further. Her groan in his ear traveled down to his groin like a flash flood. He pulled out, and buried himself inside her again until he was fully seated.

Her legs snapped around him, pulling him in closer. Katara wanted all of him, she wanted to feel him deep in her core. He pulled himself up to lean on his hands so he could look at her face. Her eyes looked dazed. Her hips bucked, encouraging him to move, so he did. Their eyes stayed locked on each other as he thrust in and out. Her breasts bounced with the motion of their bodies. Katara reached up to cup his face, then brought his lips to hers.

The sensation of her tongue in his mouth while his manhood was inside her opening was too much. Zuko felt like he was swimming in her, but like she was keeping him afloat. To Katara, it felt like he lite a fire in her core, and she felt the flame growing brighter and brighter... hotter and hotter...

“Fuck...” he breathed into her mouth. “Katara, I’m going to...”

“Don’t stop...” she sighed, closing her eyes, feeling every last second of each of their building pleasure.

Katara felt it first. White hot heat at her core. She gripped the sheets with one hand while the other squeezed a shoulder. He felt her muscles tighten around him as she screamed, it was the final push that sent Zuko over the edge. In the rare moment Fire Lord Zuko lost control, the candles flickering in their lamps by the bedside were set ablaze as he climaxed. They both didn’t even notice the heat on their skin. Behind his lids his saw a cresting wave. Higher and higher the sensation of her heat took him, and then _crash_.

They both came down, chests heaving, skin glistening with sweat. Zuko collapsed on her chest, exhaustion quickly taking the place of passion. Katara patted his head, and kissed the top. He responded with a light kiss on her sternum, feeling her bosom rise and fall under his cheek. Is was soothing... like being rocked to sleep...

* * *

Zuko could smell the dawn before he saw it. His eyes cracked open. The room was still dark, the sun hadn’t crested the horizon yet. Normally he would jump right up to train. But he felt so comfortable, so content. His head was comfortably nuzzled in the neck of a warm body, a bushel of hair petting his cheek. Katara was asleep in his arms, her back to his chest, perfectly shaped to his body. He let the sight of her thick lashes over closed eyes fill him with warmth the sun never quite brought him.

But then reality came rushing back. The drinking, the marriages, Mai’s absence. Last night, their actions made so much sense. Their bodies instinctively gravitating to each other. But now... his instincts were in full panic.

He sat up too fast, and waited for the dizziness of last night’s libations. But none came. In fact, he felt clear headed, alert, like he had the best night of his life. That wouldn’t be too far from the truth.

The jolt in the bed made Katara stir. She opened her eyes and saw unfamiliar surroundings. She shot up to see a fully awake Zuko, still undressed, his white skin contrasting with the red sheets covering his waist. The memories flooded back to her too. Zuko could tell, even before she gasped.

“I shouldn’t be here...” She said. Once again... it could have meant anything. Zuko opted for the meaning that strung the least.

“Don’t worry, the guards will be switching shifts. You can sneak back to your room.” She already had half her clothes back on. She looked for her shoes by the lounge. Zuko, engrained in his routine, went for his training clothes. Simple light black trousers and a belt. He tied his sash as Katara slipped on her shoes. The air was heavy with unspoken words.

“Katara, I... we should...”

“I don’t know what we should or shouldn’t Zuko.” He heard the anxiety in her voice.

“I agree...” He felt the same. As amazing as last night felt, the guilt and confusion was just as prominent as the satisfaction. “After breakfast. My office. We’ll have privacy.”

She remained silently looking at the floor. There was a storm behind her eyes, heavy rainclouds threatening to burst... “Katara... why don’t you come train with me? Then no one will suspect us together at this hour...”

She looked up at him, her face softening a bit. “Thanks Zuko... but I think I need a moment...”

“Of course. I’ll see you after breakfast.”

She nodded. Slowly she walked to the heavy door. Zuko ran to her side and opened the door instead to inspect the outside. The coast was clear. Before slipping out the door, she glanced back at him. He tried to hang an apology on his face. But hers remained conflicted. She shut the door behind her. Zuko stood there for several minutes after she left.

He walked to the other side of the room for the towel he always brought to the arena. He tried not to think about last night, not yet at least. But frustration bubbled in his blood. What had they done? Why had they done it? It must have been the alcohol. That stupid tea didn’t work. Maybe they didn’t drink all of it. Zuko glanced at the table. Both cups were empty.

* * *

Back in her room, Katara held back her tears until the door closed. She sank to the floor and cried. These tears were new, they weren’t like anything she’d felt before. They weren’t quite sad or angry. They were _everything_. They were joy, and sadness, frustration, confusion, hatred. But they were all towards herself. She didn’t blame Zuko. She didn’t even blame Aang. She came here looking for solace. Zuko was always a steady rock to lean on, her stoic friend who, like her, had learned to put the needs of others before himself. They were so likeminded, she thought surely being with him would help her think. But in the end, she didn’t think. And it felt so _good_ to not think... to just collapse into the feeling of those arms that made her feel like the world was paused, and here nothing mattered. Just flesh and fantasy...

She always knew Zuko was special. From the moment he took a lightening bolt for her, they were bonded in a way Aang could never understand. The affection she felt for one was so different then what she felt for the other. But those two realms had never collided before. Until last night. Now she wasn’t sure what she felt... was is possible to love two people, two different ways, but with equal intensity?

A bath is what she needed. It always calmed her. She stepped into the adjoining tiled room with an ornate basin to soak in. She turned on the water, lite the stove beneath to heat it. She tossed the clothes in the corner like they were toxic. Katara took a breath, then succumbed to the familiarity of her bending, summoning the water to her, snaking it around her limbs, washing away all traces of the night before.

She felt refreshed and dressed when the knock came on her door.

“Master Katara?” A servant addressed her, holding a scroll aloft. “This came by messenger hawk this morning for you.” He handed it to her. She gave her thanks and shut the door. Her heart was sent into palpitations at the sight of the seal. It was from Aang.

She unrolled it, almost tearing it in the process, and read through misty eyes;

_Katara,_

_For a monk, I’ve never been the wisest. You know that better than anyone. You’re always teaching me and challenging me. I’ve had time to think here in Republic City. Being around this symbol of unity and change has made me realize, I need to change too._

_I loved my people. I love my culture. But I also love you, Katara. I can’t always hold on to the past. So instead, I want to embrace the future with you. My answer is yes._

_When you’re done in the Capitol, come to Republic City. We can start planning the wedding together!_

_Love always, your Aang_

She dropped the scroll from her hands, and instead placed them over her face as she wept.

Zuko was wiping the sweat from his brow after a particularly grueling training session. He found he had a lot of pent up feelings he needed to release. He would need to order several new training dummies, now that all of them at been burnt to a crisp.

How could he have been so careless? Katara had been vulnerable, his best friend in the world. And he couldn’t even stay strong for her. What must she think of him right now... He never knew loneliness could have been so dangerous. He missed Mai. She missed Aang. They were both dealing with tensions from their loved ones that they didn’t know how to deal with. The best option was to seek comfort in each other, right? He just hadn’t expected the comfort to be so... pleasurable.

His emotions were swirling like tea in a cup. His compassion for Katara, his guilt for Mai. Two strong women, yet neither could replace the other. Mai, his guiding star who had fleeted behind heavy storm clouds. Katara, his soothing waters. But Mai wasn’t there. She left him. Katara was here. She came to him in his time of need. That must mean something... he just didn’t know what.

The Fire Lord was off to a late start. As much as Katara was at the forefront of his mind, he had a country to run. He took breakfast in his chambers, knowing the tribesmen would take no offense after a week’s worth of meetings and meals. He had to catch up with some paperwork on his desk before he met with Katara later that morning. It was a needed distraction, if only for an hour.

He decided to move to his office to finish up adding addendums to proposed tax laws in the colonies. It would take some time, and he wanted to be ready when she came to talk. He was so deep in thought when he entered and shut the door, he didn’t even notice the figure sitting as his desk. “You can’t be that beat already?” A deep alluring female voice said from the desk in the corner. “Looks like you’ve been burning more than just the midnight oil.”

“Mai?!” He said too loudly, with a pinch of fear he prayed she didn’t hear. “You’re... you’re back.”

“How astute Fire Lord,” she said, rising from the chair and walking to him. “You don’t look happy to see me...” She said, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear.

He felt caught. Like there was no way she couldn’t know. The servants had already cleaned his room and he had bathed after he trained, but he still felt the ghost of Katara’s touch branded on his skin. He opened his mouth to say something, but she continued.

“...I don’t blame you.” She looked down in shame. “I suppose I didn’t leave on the best terms...”

“You did what you felt you had to.” He reasoned with her. And it wasn’t incorrect. He knew she has her reasons. They were good ones too. They hadn’t been seeing eye to eye on everything.

“You make it sound so honorable.” She mocked. But he sensed a heaviness in her tone. “But it’s true. I had some thinking to do.”

“You just got back.” He stopped her, not ready to hear her speak. He hadn’t even had his talk with Katara yet. “We don’t have to talk now.”

“No Zuko. We do.” She said firmly. “What I came here to say is very important. And I need you to listen okay?”

He nodded, conceding.

“I’m here to tell you...” She approached him slowly, her face the stern expression he was used to seeing when she meant business. And usually it was unpleasant business.

“... that I’m sorry.”

Her words hung in the air, like she presented them to him on a string, dangling, but he wouldn’t reach out to take them.

She continued. “I’ve been wretched. More so than usual I guess. And more so to you. You were reaching out for me. And I just didn’t see anything you saw as important. But after being away from you, I realized that... ugh. This is so cheesy...” She took a breath, “I realized that _you’re_ important Zuko. You are actually the most important person to me, and everything you value, I value too. I know I’ve struggled with it, and I know I’m dreadful at expressing my feelings but here goes; I am so damn proud of you.” She actually smiled. She even blushed. “And I want to be by the side of the man leading this nation. And I want to lead it with him, not just next to him anymore.” She cupped his face. He saw the genuineness in her eyes and the affection in her smile. She meant it... every word.

It was everything Zuko wanted to hear. His heart was genuinely touched. It wasn’t easy for Mai to speak this openly. And he didn’t want to waste this opportunity. But now wasn’t the time. First he needed to speak to...

“Katara?” Mai said. Her gaze had switched from Zuko to the door behind him. He spun around. Katara was standing there, dressed in her usual Water Tribe robes. Her face was frozen in shock. Fuck... she must have come in as Mai cupped his face affectionately.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt...” Katara rushed to say, casting her gaze downward. “I can come back...”

“No!” Zuko said, a bit too sharply. He regained his composure and turned to Mai, taking her hands in his. “Thank you Mai. We have much to discuss. But if you’ll excuse me. Ambassador Katara leaves today, and we have some urgent business to take care of.”

Mai absorbed his words. He hated the timing of this, for both of them. But Katara had to come first. Mai deserved his undivided attention. And he wasn’t technically lying. Mai resumed a manor of decorum, and bowed to the Fire Lord. “Of course. My apologies. We can speak later.”

“I promise.” He said. That made her soften. She walked to the door.

“A pleasure to see you again Master Katara.”

“Likewise.”

With formalities out of the way, Mai took her exit. Katara entered the room and closed the door behind her. Katara turned toward Zuko. Her face looked conflicted. He hated seeing her this way. But his stomach was in knots. With this new development, Zuko had no idea what he wanted to say. His mind, let alone his feelings had yet to catch up with anything that had happened in the last day.

“Katara...” He tried to start, but at the same time Katara herself spoke.

“So Mai is back.”

“Yes. She must have arrived this morning. Katara I swear I didn’t...”

“Did she say anything?”

Why was she doing this? Shouldn’t they be talking about them? Not Mai.

“Katara, I’d rather talk about us.”

“I got a letter from Aang this morning.” She blurted. It had been too hard to keep inside. It had felt like a sword dangling over her head, and the sight of Mai just brought it crashing down. Like it was confirmation they needed to return to their lives.

Zuko didn’t react. He just waited. Clearly she had something to say. “He changed his mind.” Her voice shrank, “He wants to get married.”

Zuko no longer felt his stomach in knots. He just felt nothing at all. None of this — not Mai, not Aang — was anything he expected this morning. He hadn’t even had time to gather his thoughts about their intimate evening together, now he had to process that, along with the return of their significant others.

He should be happy, right? His best friends getting married. His love repenting. This was all good news. So why was there a void in his chest?

“I suppose congratulations are in order.” He said, but his voice was flat. It was the best he could muster.

Katara couldn’t even muster a smile. “It’s, it’s exactly what I wanted.”

“What you saw earlier, with Mai.” Now was as good a time as any. “She wants to change. She wants to rule with me, and she genuinely means it.”

“That’s great Zuko.” Katara pipped up, a thin smile on her lips. “I’m so happy for you.”

Katara wasn’t lying. Zuko deserved this. He deserved a woman who wasn’t just there to support him, but help him. An intellectual and passionate equal. They both got what they wanted, right? What was there to even talk about now... the decision had been made for them.

“Katara.” The Fire Lord was here for a reason. So was the waterbender. This was their only chance, and he wasn’t going to let it pass him by. He learned his lesson long ago. And he was done with regrets. “I need you to know, there is no one in the world I respect more than you...”

“Zuko, don’t...”

“Let me finish. Please...” his plea pulled at her heartstrings. “I have so many regrets in my life. And I need you to know,” He moved closer to her. Her eyes glistened, unblinking, her lips parted in a silent response as he held both her hands in his. “Last night was not one of them. You are so special to me Katara. All I want is your happiness.” And in his heart of hearts, he knew it wasn’t with him. Just like he knew his heart was meant for another. It was strange; he never thought there was such a thing as too much love until today.

“Zuko...” her voice trembled. The tears spilled without her even blinking. She crashed her body into his, burying her face in his shoulder. “I’ll never forget our night together. I know it was only for the one time, but I’ll treasure you forever. I... I do love you.”

“I know.” He said, a strong hand on her head. He didn’t want her to see the tears in his eyes. He knew exactly what she meant, because it was exactly how he felt. It wasn’t lost or unrequited love they had. They had forged a bond so many times over, and last night was just another. There were all types on love, Zuko was learning. This was theirs. “I love you too. I always will.” The tears fell into her hair.

They held each other for so long. Long enough for their tears to dry and their sobs to cease. Even when they separated, they still grasped each other’s arms. When Katara pulled away, she was smiling. Her real genuine smile. And so was Zuko.

“It’s strange.” She said. “I haven’t felt this happy in months.” She wiped her eyes, bringing back her usual brightness.

“It’s not strange. I feel the same” He said. “And no one deserves it more than you.”

“Except you. You deserve all the happiness in the world! And I always want to be there for you, like you’ve been there for me. Thank you Zuko.”

“That’s _Fire_ _Lord_ Zuko.” He jested. “But I should be thanking you.” He said. “It’s been tough these past few years. But you’ve always been there for me Katara.”

“That’s _Master_ Katara.”

“Fine! Just please know, I’ll always be there for you. _Master_ Katara.”

“And I’ll be there for you, Fire Lord Zuko.”

They were going to be okay. Nothing was ending after all. They still needed each other, they would always be together. Even if apart.

When she was packed, he walked her to the docks. He chartered a boat for Republic City from his fasted fleet. Katara walked up the plank with her sack slung over her back and turned to look at The Fire Lord.

The sun lit his golden ornaments aflame. But they weren’t as bright as his smile. Katara was so glad she came, and she would never forget their night together. What they had transcended friendships and intimacy. It was unique love, one only they had. It was for them and no one else. Not Aang, not Mai, not anyone. She wouldn’t have changed last night for the world.

He took a final look at her too. He didn’t only see blue eyes and untamed curls. He saw a powerful bender, an amazing world leader, and a woman whom he loved more than anything in the world. A love beyond nations, relationships and time. This wasn’t goodbye. After all, bonds like their lasted forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m usually a slut for AUs because that’s where my OTP feels justifiable. I know Zutara isn’t canon (Thanks a lot Korra) so I wanted to make a fic where they make sense, but can still fit within the canon universe. Without making them adulterers. I am so sorry for the sad ending! But I mean, IT ISN’T SAD! I’m gonna have a sexy cry now. Thanks for reading!


End file.
